Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1
** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Clubbers * Other Characters: * ** Drones * * * ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Bar **** Dance Club **** * ** * * * Items: * Vehicles: * Psylocke's flying car | Synopsis1 = Six months has passed, Elizabeth Braddock aka Psylocke mysteriously return back to the Jean Grey School. Outside Los Angeles, Psylocke was flying in a convertible car with Storm. Betsy tells her about X-Force, while Storm assures she doesn't want Psylocke to fall into destructive habits again. They both share a brief conversation about their past. Storm specifically ask about what happen to her with Fantomex. Psylocke clearly states that she doesn't want to talk about it. This led Betsy to remember her attempt to teach at the school didn't really work so out well. She tried to attack Quentin Quire for misuse of his power. Psylocke later had a meeting with Wolverine discussing about her actions. Logan had told her that she was impossible to work with having to change her class assignment for the third time. Due to her actions, Wolverine had to dismiss her. He tries to give Betsy some advise about reviving X-Force. Even thought Wolverine is a respectable headmaster, he can't be giving mission therefore he has to put it behind him. He later told Psylocke to read her email, where she and Storm were tasked on a mission. While entering the air space of Los Angeles, S.H.I.E.L.D West Coast Command claims that they are unidentified or unregistered technology without proper permission from the Avenger. The organization wants them to identify themselves or prepare to be taken down immediately. After the brief message, Psylocke states a negative comment about the Avengers, while Storm provide some cover using the cloud. Meanwhile, Storm’s mind is also not in a right place since she’s working out her anger over her failed marriage with T'Challa also known as the Black Panther. Psylocke tells Storm about an e-mail she received from Puck warning about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. Psylocke and Storm meet Puck at a bar, and he leads them to an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer – the diva of downtown LA - uses to sell drugs and dance. Storm and Psylocke quickly realized it’s Spiral. Betsy doesn't hold back as she attacks her. Meanwhile, Storm and Puck head to the bank vault, since it is where Spiral hides her things. Ororo and Puck find a scared little girl inside the vault, who is upset Psylocke is fighting Spiral. The little girl mentally orders the people at the club to attack then Betsy. Elsewhere in Los Angeles, Bishop finally manages to make his way back to Earth 616. In Paris, Jean-Philipe and Cluster were stealing together, and ended up kissing each other. | Solicit = THE DARKEST CORNERS OF THE MUTANT UNIVERSE: EXPOSED! The X-Men: sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them. UNCANNY X-FORCE: charged to deal with situations the X-Men fear and hate! Psylocke and Storm lead a new team of outcasts and scoundrels, including fan-favorite Puck, the villainous Spiral, and the mysterious Cluster. The first adversary to strike out from the darkness? X-legend BISHOP! | Notes = * Takes place after Wolverine & the X-Men #24. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.newsarama.com/comics/uncanny-x-force-psylocke-humphries.html }}